Quedate a mi lado
by Lena Hyakuya
Summary: No me dejes No lo haré ¿te quedaras a mi lado? Si ¿por cuanto tiempo? Siempre Que pasaría si la historia q conocemos girara rotundamente los 180 Cumplirás las profecía q se lleva a cabo por años o serás la primera en romperla ¿si te dijera q todo amigo comenzó siendo amigo , me creerias? Es como si estuviéramos unidos por el destino , o q ya había sucedido antes


¿Te ha preguntado el "q pasaria si Esto No Así fuera"? ¿Q pasaria SI LA HISTORIA q CONOCEMOS Fuera Totalmente diferente? ¿Q Nosotros fueramos los protagonistas y cambiesemos El Mundo? ¿Oq TODO enemigo Alguna Vez FUE amigo? , Y si te dijera q Toda guerra de odio comenzo con el amor, del ¿me creerias?

Hace mucho tiempoo Atrás, los vampiros y Humanos Alguna Vez were amigos, los antes La Cantidad de Humanos y vampiros era Equivalente, La Paz existia, se ayudaban los UNOS una Otros, Creando Así Nuevas Especies, permitiendolas evolucionar, Hasta q Surgió La Familia Hiragi linea Los Humanos y la Familia noble Tepes en los vampiros, Hubo un chico humano Llamado Kain, el pertenecia a los Hiragi, q se enamoro de la princesa vampira Mera Tepes, Pero Mera y Kain Estaban Comprometidos con Otras Personas, en ESE ENTONCES habia una regla de vida "desobedeces mueres Y, obedeces y Vives" Asi de facil, Pero Kain y Mera sin Estaban Dispuestos un Cumplir la Ley, era de Mera la vampira mas Poderosa, la prometida de Kain, Sara ESTABA celosa asi q Hizo lo imposible, enfrentarse una Mera. Te preguntarás ¿quien gano y quien perdio?

Una batalla por una persona a la q Estas Dispuesto a sacrificar tu vida o INCLUSO Abandonar tu Humanidad, Pero cuando te das cuanta de lo q los eres En Realidad La Unica palabra q te destruye, q rompe Tu Corazón en añicos, un sentimiento parecido al q Cuando Estas al Borde de la Muerte, Y Si Pero ESA historia cambiara, en el q lo ves morir, una causa de tu Espada y la de tu OPONENTE, ese sentimiento del cual sea Nunca SANARA de tu Corazón latiente.

Los Segundos, Minutos Y horas

Solo Marcan El Momento de

Tu Partida y exactamente el reloj suena a Las 12:00a.m.

Detenido un corazon, Una Sangre congelada y una Sonrisa q Alguna Vez existió en lo mas profundo de tu ser, dos species Totalmente Distintas Luchando por vencer la ley. Los Hiragi crearon el odio y la Destrucción de la Paz

Alguien debil sin Poder Tiene

Pero alguien con poder es Débil

Esos momentos de felicidad en EL podias Cual sentirte humana, podias oir Tu Corazón latir, podias Sentir ESE calor en tus mejillas ante Las Palabras

"Te amo"

Al nada llorar se solucionara, Una tristeza imposible de Ignorar, causando el odio mutuo Entre las Dos Especies, organismos de normalización europeos Momentos de vida se esfumaron al punto de querer morir junto a El Creando Una maldición y Pidiendo reencarnación, esperas Cada Momento de tu vida para q Vuelva a tu lado, AUNQUE la Edad caiga Sobre tus Hombros sigues esperando, Hasta el punto de INCLUIDO olvidar su nombre, calor, Voz y Poco a Poco Perdiendo la Esperanza de q Alguna Vez Volverá. Extrañas Cada cosa de el su cabello negro azulado, Sus Ojos morados, su tez blanca.

Las Personas en solitario somos simples recuerdos, Estas triste y nadie Viene un consolarte, Estas vivo y nadie te Trae flores, Pero CUANDO mueres Todos lloran por ti, te vuelves Un recuerdo y Un dolor, de q serviría ONU "lo siento" si Tu Corazón ya esta lo Suficientemente danado, llega el Momento en el q Debes partir del ya q Nada en Este Mundo es para siempre, tu q Alguna Vez tuviste pelo negro Como la noche, ojos Rojo Vino y estatura media, renacerá Dentro de poco, Cada reencarnación FUE asesinada, párrafo Así impedir de nuevo la catástrofe, ocasionada por Experimentos Humanos, Usando Como Sujeto de prueba de un Mera.

Cada Noche con El Mismo Sueño, Todo es borroso, en solitario logras distinguir una chica con Rasgos casi Iguales a Los tuyos, sí Haya llorando por muerto un chico, sin Escuchas CUANDO PRONUNCIA Do distingues nombre en solitario el "te amo y espérame" Esperar para q ? No entendia nada en solitario SUS Palabras resonaban Una y otra vez en mi mente Hasta el punto de despertarme

? - Otra vez ESE sueño

Vi La Hora 12:00a.m., siempre a la Misma Hora Ni un minuto más ni uno Menos, me Beheshti Como de costumbre y Salí de la habitación ¿, Todos dormían, Camine Hasta la azotea, y me sente en el borde del edificio, cieno el Vacío Y LUEGO La levante Hasta el cielo obscuro, Donde se hallaba Una luna llena, Sentí la brisa v recorrer mi Cuerpo elevando mi pelo

? - Es hermosa, Como Cuando te conocí ESE día

? - Guren, si es verdad

Guren - q haces despierta una hora this, Mera? (Osea la protagonista)

Mera - Tuve un sueño

Guren - ya veo - Se acerca un Ella y se Sienta un Lado do - q la era?

Mera - Nada importante - dirigí mi mirada Hacia el, era semejante al chico del sueño, devolví mi vista al cielo - Y Tu estas aqui porq?

Guren - para decirte algo.

Mera - yq es ese algo - sin despegar la mirada de el cielo

Guren - voltea

Mera - mas te vale q no se-

 **Narra Mera**

Sentí algo en mis labios los Abrí Lentamente Hasta toparme con el, me ESTABA besando? Abrí Tanto Como Pude mis ojos, sorprendida ESTABA, Pero era cálido y cerre los ojos Lentamente y correspondi el beso, me fui Acercando Eran Dulces y Cálidos SUS labios, Poco a poco el beso se fue intensificando, puse mi mano en su hombro y lo empuje de espaldas Hacia abajo me monte Sobre el pecado despegar el beso, tuvimos q Separarnos por La Falta de aire, Baje Hasta su cuello y Mordi su piel.

Tal Como lo dulce era Esperaba.

Guren - mgh. . . No me quedare. . . Atrás - Tomo mi mano y Mordio La Muñeca

Mera - mgh - Este idiota muerde con fuerza Demasiada, heno pero ya Vera yo tampoco me quedare Atrás. Me despegue y empece a desabrochar los Botones del uniforme, Hasta Dejar Libre do Pecho y Parte Del Hombro Izquierdo me lami los labios, Lami parte de su piel, sin dudarlo lo mordi con mas fuerza.

Guren - AGH - me solto, al fin - no. . . q creas. . . Por Ser mujer. . . Me dejare.

Mera - Pues deberias

Guren - mocosa! - Cambio Posiciones el arriba y yo abajo, me Tomo de las Muñecas - Ahora yo Tomare las cartas

Mera - Viejo! Si ser- AGH - mordida Nivel 10 - AGH. . . Oye. . . Duele del carajo. . . Ngh.

Osea para q entiendan Este idiota y yo TENEMOS Niveles Y Si Los Dos somos vampiros, vampira medios bueno, Razones, tengo demonios - Vampiros Dentro De Mi y seria obvio q seria uno por la semi-Posesión, Pero Se Supone q Mi Cuerpo rechazaría EL virus del vampiro. ¿Y Como nos conocimos, pues simple?

 _Flash de nuevo_

 **narrador Guren**

Hacia frío, nevando ESTABA, tenia la ONU presentimiento Sobre ESA leyenda Sobre la escuela Hyakuya y de q la prisionera de Krull escapo, vaya q el rumor Corrió Nosotros hasta, Sentí el dulce olor de la ONU, sangre era, sin ESTABA muy Lejos de Aquí, también ESCUCHE UNA VOZ dE UN niña

Niña - Yuu, por favor vamonos no hay Podemos quedarnos aqui, vampiros heno cerca, Yuu

Yuu - Nooo, no quiero,. . . Mika. . . Mika this muerto Y Todo es mi culpa

El Chico Llamado Yuu ESTABA llorando y abrazo a la niña, quise acercarme Pero pise algo e hice ruido.

Guren - Mierda - susurre

La niña volteo en mi dirección al Parecer sintio mi Presencia.

Niña - Yuu, por favor Baja La Voz

Yuu - no - ella le tapo la boca

Niña - En Serio no estoy jugando, Entiende Yuu, Mika. . . Mika. . . Ya no esta en Este Mundo. . . - Dijo con tristeza destapo su boca

Yuu - Cómo puedes Decir eso el pecado Siquiera llorar.

Niña - al no expresar mis sentimientos sin Quiere Decir q sin dolor Sienta, una Diferencia de ti yo no puedo llorar

Ella lo abrazo, y el correspondió El Abrazo y siguio llorando, ESCUCHE lo q susurro En Su Oído Y Se Hecho a correr.

Niña - se q Ahí estas, Y Lo escuchaste, daras la cara o no.

Vaya q interesante, Una Niña desafiandome, pero bueno.

 **narradora niña**

El se Acerco quedando un tres metros de distancia traia capucha Do, al igual q yo, levanto su mano para quitársela (Imagen de multimedia), Pero q lindo, A Pesar De Ser un vampiro Todos los de Allá un Dentro de Estaban feos Pero es q estoy pensando

Guren - me llamo Guren Ichinose, q Hacen afuera

Ojos Mire SUS, Eran obscuro morado ONU, Pero se empezaban a Volver negros un q lo yo retrocedí

Guren - SUCEDE qq

Este chico es serio no lo SABE q le Ocurre

Niña - En Serio no sabes lo q te Ocurre?

Guren - ninguna porción empezo a quejarse, Porque Dębe Ser Nunca una Tomado Sangre Por Eso Sus Ojos sin Eran rojos, Pero es otra especie de vampiro

Niña - O-oye - lo sabia q Iría a ocurrir, q Así forme Una cúpula con hielo Alrededor de el, en solitario Gritaba del dolor, y empezo una ONU salir aura oscura de el, Hasta q se tranquilizo bueno eso crei, trar de acercarme , limpie el vapor de q habia, me asome y Su mano toco el hielo, me asuste y caí a la nieve, ESTABA Tratando de salir, el queria mameluco el hielo era de Pero imposible. Me levante y corri Hasta Yuu.

Yuu - Porque No lo mataste, Mera

Mera - sabes lo q le Ocurre?

Yuu - sin

Mera - vi SUS memorias A través del hielo, Estuvo Resistiendo Toda su vida por eso, tres años mas Y será su limite, DEBEMOS Dejar q se calme, para ayudarnos con la venganza de Mika

Yuu - Pero Es Un Vampiro Y Como sabes q nos ayudará

Distintas Mera- SUS ROPAS hijo, del Ejército Imperial Japonés Demonio

Yuu - Pero los vampiros Mataron a Nuestra Familia, hijo de Todos Iguales Y Como Es Que Sabes ESO

Mera - los antes de q se dieran Cuenta de escapar VI ALGUNAS las Personas con La Misma ropa Dijeron q Eran del Ejército Imperial Japonés y Sabes una cosa? No hay TODOS hijo Iguales, sabes de lo q Soy capaz de Pero Jamás Te eh Hecho Daño y Nunca lo hare, Porque? Porque Eres alguien especial para mi, eres mi familia

Yuu - esta bien Pero No me Llevare bien con el y TAMPOCO Confiare en el

Mera - jaja ok

ESPERAMOS Hasta q Yuu se durmió, lo Deje en el suelo Donde la nieve no lo enfriara e hice Una cama de hojas y ramas con magia y Una barrera de fuego leve, me acerque a la cúpula, el también ESTABA dormido, vaya q cansado estaria de tanto Luchar con su otro yo interior. Entre a la Barrera y recargue su cabeza en mis piernas cieno SUS manos de Estaban Sanando SUS Heridas, Debio golpear el hielo, tomo Una de Sus manos, ESTABA frío, asi q hice Un Río leve de fuego Alrededor de Nosotros, no solo de podios Controlar el hielo si no casi Todos Los Elementos INCLUIDO la magia blanca y negra DEBIDO aq tenia Una Cuarta parte de Cada Uno de los 19 Demonios lunares, osea 20 Almas ES total de Contando la mia, la verdad desconocía el Porque tenia Tantas almas demoníacas Dentro de mi, Alguna Ocasión es a mi tambien me toco Luchar Así, agonizando del dolor, usaban recuerdos o deberia Decir traumas, Poco a Poco. El sueño tomo el control de mi y recargue mi cabeza en el hielo sin soltar la mano del chico.

 **narrador Guren**

No se q FUE lo q me Ocurrió en solitario Hasta q La Niña Me Pregunto lo q me ocurría y Todo se Volvió negro, el era de ambiente cálido Como Si Hubiera fuego y algo suave Entre mi cabeza y Una mano sujetando La Era mia Cálida, no me dolían las Heridas, de Hecho sin las Sentia, empece a abrir los ojos y vi un Techo de hielo con un río de fuego Alrededor, me levante y vi a mi Alrededor Hasta toparme con ella, seguia trayendo su capucha, me acerque Lentamente y le bastante la capucha, dormida ESTABA, era Linda, pero q estoy Diciendo es Una niña y yo, bueno ONU adulto de 21 Jahr es imposible q tenga El Este tipo de sentimientos por una niña, ella tenia la ONU cabello negro Como la noche, piel blanca de Como la nieve y verde de la ONU Liston, Yuu también tenia uno azul, y vi q tenia una herida en la mano, eso era lo q Hizo q me descontrolada, iba un tocarla Hasta q una lágrima Rodó por su mejilla, me sorprendí y recorde lo q Dijo "un Diferencia de ti yo no puedo llorar", sin eso Entendí, Despues de Tanto Pensar Despertó Dejando ver Sus Ojos de color rojo vino, Hasta que me PREGUNTE SI era un vampiro, Pero Tiene el olor de una Humana

Niña - mgh

Guren - te Desperté

Niña - No Solo FUE Una pesadilla

Sus ojos mostraban tristeza, Y LUEGO dirigió su mirada Hacia mi, me Perdí En sus hermosos ojos

Niña - como esta tu estado

Guren - ¿eh? Un mejor, creo

Niña - ya veo

Se levanto y sacudió su vestido y destruyo La Barrera, habia SEGÚN Oído q La prisionera de Krull tenia un los 19 demonios lunares encerrados Dentro De Ella y su propio Poder el hielo, sospecho q ella Pueda Ser y aparte domina a la Perfección el fuego, Vaya y yo crei q Ayato era difícil adj de Controlar DEBIDO una rebeldía do.

Guren - oye

Niña - Mera

Guren - ¿eh?

Niña - llámame Mera, Hyakuya Mera

Guren - asi q eres la prisionera de Krull, no me Esperaba q fueras tu

Mera - Go to Parecer el rumor corre mas Rápido de lo q pense, pues estas en lo correcto

Para Ser Una Niña es muy buena Desafiando, ella camino Hasta Yuu Y Lo Despertó.

Yuu - Achuu - estornudo DEBIDO al frío

Mera - no me digas q te vas a enfermar

Guren - un diez

Me bastante la capa y se la puse

Yuu - gracias

Yuu se Acerco un Mera empezo un Revisar el cuello Y Brazos ¿porq? Nariz

Guren - O-Oye q haces

Yuu - asegurándome de q ONU extraño sin Haya bebido la sangre de mi hermana ALGÚN Problema?

Mera - Yuu, no esta bien Me Hizo nada, lo juro

Yuu - esta bien Confiare en ti

Guren - bueno pues les quiero ofrecer ONU Lugar Donde Quedarse un 'cambio de q nos ayuden un ELIMINAR una cobrar los vampiros y podran su venganza

Yuu - osea eliminarte a ti

Mera le tapo la boca un Yuu

Mera - jeje - Río nerviosa - solo this bromeando, si Aceptamos muchas gracias, Yuu verdad? - Asesina mostro ONU aura

Mera - cl-claro jeje broma era solitario

Guren - bueno pues vamos

narrador Yuu

Este tipo Definitivamente no me da buena espina, núms offers matar vampiros Pero el es Uno y SEGÚN Mera dados q Estuvo conteniendose POR años, Definitivamente no me cae bien. CUANDO Llegamos al fin vi una Escuela Una énorme

Yuu y Mera - es énorme

Yuu - sin ESTO Esperaba

Mera - Menos yo

Guren - les presento su nuevo hogar

Nos condujo adentro hasta, bueno q por q no Momento Hubo En El Cual no despegará La Mirada Sobre Mera, Es Un pervertido o Debo Decir pedofilo.

Guren - Yuu bueno, te quedaras En Esta habitación ¿Y la tuya Mera es la de alado, mañana les enseñaré el restro

Yuu y Mera - gracias

sumir un Yuu por Ultima Vez y El Hizo Lo Mismo, le sonrei y Entre una amplia ¿era la habitación ¿, Cuando voltee y el ESTABA Ahí.

Mera - UMH Yuu q SUCEDE

Yuu - Me Abraza - Buenas Noches

Mera - correspondo su abrazo - Buenas noches.

CUANDO me salio Tendi En la cama boca abajo y respirar el aroma de nuevo de la cama y Sentí dolor en mi mano, la ciénaga y vi q tenia ONU herida

Mera - ASI Q ESTO FUE

Guren - Me Sorprende q me Hayas Despertado, con algo minimum

Ahí está el recargado en el marco de la ventana con la mirada perdida en el panorama de la cuidad Destrozada. Fui al baño de la habitación ¿y enjuague la herida, me bastante el listón del cuello y me vende con eso

Mera - ya?

Guren - no, el cuarto Sigue Oliendo

Suspiro y me acerque a la ventana y La Abrí, habia aire q Elevo mi pelo, alce La Mirada habia luna llena

Mera - hay luna llena

Quito su mirada de mi para dirigirla Hacia la ventana

Guren - si es hermosa

En ESE Momento ESCUCHE grito de la ONU, supe de quien era, Yuu, Corri Hasta su habitación, y Ahí ESTABA En la cama llorando Llamando a Mika. me acerque

Mera - Yuu, Aquí estoy tranquilo, no llores, shh

Lo Abrace y Su llanto Volvió una Ser tranquilo

Yuu - Mera, Mika

Seguía recordando a Mika, bueno no lo niego yo lo también extraño y Mucho en la entrada de la habitación ¿ESTABA Guren, no traia su uniforme tenia Una camisa blanca y UNOS PANTALONES negros, Cuando Se tranquilizo me dispuse a irme Cuando me tomo de la mano .

Yuu - PUEDES dormir conmigo?

Mera - mm - fui Hasta la lámpara, Guren seguia Ahí - te quedaras Toda La Noche?

Guren - Si Te molesta Me Voy

Mera - sin Pero No dormirás? Eres vampiro de la ONU? - Dije en tono de burla

Guren - Que graciosa

Mera - jeje ok

Guren - Anda ve un dormir

Mera - PE- me beso la frente

Guren - ve un dormir

Mera - Vale

Me Acoste una ONU Lado de Yuu, el me abrazo por la cintura Demasiado fuerte Dejando su cabeza en mi pecho

Yuu - duele

Mera - ¿eh?

Yuu - Mucho duele, Mera

Me sorprendí y Entendí su dolor, lo Abrace

Yuu - Me PUEDES cantar?

Mera - Claro

Cuando Se durmió

Guren - Cantas bien, Donde la aprendiste

Mera - mi madre me la canto Un día los antes de Ser asesinada, LUEGO Me Acostumbre un contárselas a los Demás en El Orfanato

Guren - ya veo

El silencio se apoderó y El Sueño gano, a la mañana siguiente, me levante Queria irme a bañar, Yuu seguia dormido y voltee, y Ahí ESTABA EL leyendo su libro

Guren - buenos días

Mera - acaso no dormiste?

Guren - sin

Mera - serás idiota

Guren - A Quien llama idiota mocosa

Mera - Como Mierda me llamaste?

Guren - mo-co-sa

Mera - i-dio-ta

Nos fulminamos La Mirada Por un instante.

Guren - Donde un conducto deferente

Mera - un Ducharme, Cuando Yuu despierte dile q fui a bañarme

Guren - Vale

Fui una habitación mi, me duche en 10 Minutos, Cuando Sali vi ropa nueva Sobre la cama, me la puse, this consistia En Una blusa con mangas blanca y Un chaleco negro, ONU negro corto ningún corto moreno, Unas calcetas Largas negras, botas negras y un listón blanco con las puntas negras y Claro no me olvidaba del Listón Verde de Yuu, me PREGUNTE EL por Tanto negro, amarre mi pelo en una trenza de lado q me Recordo una Akane, me Perdí un momento en mis recuerdos, suspire , Como extraño a Akane, nos llevábamos tan bien, Cuando ya estuve fui al cuarto de Yuu y Ahí ESTABA EL idiota dormido, sabia q no durmió y Ahora es CUANDO duerme en serio es un idiota tenia las piernas cruzadas y la cabeza recargada en su hombro izquierdo, le absolutamente El Libro, puse el separador y lo cerre, el era del libro "Quédate a mi lado", recuerdo Haber Leído ESE libro era de una chica q Vivia con Padres del SUS, Pero su Madre FUE asesinada por lo q su padre la llevo una ONU orfanato del cual sea, de Todos tambien were asesinados Hasta q ella y Su solos hermano quedaron Enfrentando Situaciones de la vida, no se Pero Tuve la impresión de q ESE libro contaba mi vida y para varear la protagonista Se llamaba Mera, Deje lo en la mesa, tomo una cobija de mi habitacion ¿Pero Cuando Se la iba una Poner Este Despertó empujándome Hacia Abajo y el arriba, me sorprendí al Volver a Ver Sus Ojos Negros.

Guren - Sangre, sangre, sangre Dame, duele

Este SE IBA a acercar Pero puse Una Mano En Su Cuello para impedirlo, Pero me dio lastima asi q lo Deje, SE ESTABA Acercando A Mi Cuello, Sentia su Respiración agitada, CERRE los Ojos

Mera - idiota

Sus colmillos rozaron mi piel y La Mordio, Asi absorbiendo mi sangre

Mera - ngh

Siguio, Yuu Aun Dormia, mal Cuando Me párpados empezaban A Pesar, Guren dejo de beber, me levanto dejandome sentada para morderme del Lado Derecho.

Mera - AGH - Me PREGUNTE ¿CUANDO VA un parar? - Baka (SIGNIFICA idiota en japonés)

En ESE Momento EL reacciono, despego su mordida, un volteo Verme, ESTABA Sorprendido. Su mirada se nublo

Guren - lo siento - recargo su cabeza en mi pecho - me sorprendí Bastante

Mera - acaricie su cabello sedoso época - tranquilo

Guren - estas bien

Mera - SI

Guren - En Serio?

Mera - SI

En ESE Momento Yuu ESTABA despertando, Guren y yo de nos despegamos, y fingimos Como Si Nada Hubiera Pasado

Yuu - buenos días

Mera - Buenos Días Yuu, dormiste bien

Yuu - gracias SI

Mera - que está, quien eres

Yuu - ¿eh? A Que Te refieres

Mera - aq Jamás te habia escuchado Decir gracias

Yuu - No Es para tanto

Guren - cambiate bueno, les mostrare el restro de la Escuela

CUANDO Yuu al fin en sí Cambio, Guren nos mostro La Escuela vaya q era gigante, núms DIJO q Dentro De Un año asistiremos a La Escuela, y EN ESE Tiempo nos entrenaría fisicamente, Empezamos con el Calentamiento, nos Pusó a correr, POR 5 Minutos una pista de 500 km a lo q morimos CASI, Practicar la espada, combate cuerpo a cuerpo

Mera - golpee En La Cara a Yuu Hasta tirarlo al suelo - uy q creo yo PASE

Yuu - auch!

Mera - Etto Yuu estas bien, dime q no te gemela

Yuu - casi

Guren - no hay mal esta, otra vez

Lo Miramos auras estafadores asesinas y con cara de "verdad"? , Vaya estricto q era, LUEGO golpear Un Árbol Hasta un patadas romperlo una Yuu lo q Apenas Hizo ONU Corte y yo, bueno yo hice trampa, use un Subaru el demonio de la fuerza bruta.

Guren - Hiciste trampa

Mera - no, claro q hay

Guren - Muéstrame de Nuevo

Mera - ¿eh? Pero esq solitario me Nació

Guren - no te creo ni pepino ONU

Mera - vamos no es para tanto

Termine Con Un chichón en la Cabeza

Guren - ESO te enseñará una trampa sin Hacer

Mera - q los eres cruel, y yo q pense q eras alguien lindo

Se sonrojo Levemente algo q nota a la Perfección

Guren - Suspiro y se tomo el cabello para llevarlo Hacia atras y cerrar Sus Ojos, q guapo Pero se ve, Pero es q estoy pensando

 **narrador Guren**

Bueno no creo q mala idea mar, puedo enseñarle a dominar a los demonios, despues de todo un nos podemos deducir q Luchar en un any Momento los 19 y no hay faciles Séran, Cuando Abrí los ojos me tope con ella, ESTABA de cabeza Sobre el árbol.

Mera - ooooiii CUANDO despertaras?

Cerca, muy cerca, cerca Demasiado, Mierda

Guren - q haces Montada en el árbol te vas a caer - retrocedí

Mera - no mira lo hare

Se solto Dejando unicamente SUS PIERNAS Como agarre

Guren - oye PUEDES dominar a todos los demonios?

Mera - mmm, la verdad es q no es dificil Como No están sus almas completas Dentro De Mi Es Una parte Mínima la q puedo dominar, Se Dice q el arma donde estan this perdida

Guren - Me Pregunto q es lo q Vieron Los Demonios en ti Como párr Tomar tu cuerpo

Mera - Eso Es Fácil, Tuve la Resistencia Física Suficiente párr Como Tener tanta aura maligna Dentro De Mi, aparte de la Sangre

Guren - q tiene q ver

Mera - Los demonios originalmente hijo vampiros asi q Como a ti te llamo La atención Lo Mismo con Ellos q solitario Ellos no pueden beberla por el veneno q Contiene, a ti no te Daño por: razones desconocidas

Guren - asi q Hubiera muerto Si no me Llamará La atención tu sangre?

Mera - SIP

Sentí un algo golpeo mi cabeza

Guren - auch, Pero q Mierda

Yuu - asi q bebiste su sangre, Ahora me las pagaras

Me iba a golpear lo esquive Pero, vaya es Rápido con eso dominará busque la espada, buen ONU Entrenamiento

Guren - Frene su ataque - Eres bueno, Probemos con uña de verdad en solitario diez cuidado con el filo - le entregue Una q ESTABA en el suelo y el la agarro, Pero le gano el peso

Yuu - rayos pesa Mucho

Guren - sip practice intenta Con Ella

Yuu - Vale

El peso era Demasiado asi q le devolví la de madera Hasta q se canso y decidi llevarlo a la habitación

Regrese de Cuando vi uno, dos, tres, ocho Arboles CONGELADOS

Guren - y Ahora q Sucedió

Mera - Guren no te Acerques

Algo la tomo por el cuello y la azoto Contra Un Árbol, Hasta el punto de desmallarla, la Elevo y Pude ver Una Cosa borrosa bajo ella, iba a Caminar Hasta q nota mis q congelo las empanadas, no me podia Liberar, saque mi espada y empece un mameluco el hielo Pero recorde q era imposible ya lo habia intentado, Pero he aquí que era raro q no sentia frío, alce la vista y Pude ver un tipo monstruo q queria comerse un Mera

Guren - MERA! , Mierda poseeme Mahiru

El aura oscura salio de la espada Pero ni ella Pudo Destruir el hielo, y no podia alejarse del tanto de la espada

 **narradora Mera**

ESCUCHE q alguien me llamaba empece un abrir Los Ojos Y vi al hueco del hice ONU conjuro con Reiji, mis ojos rojos Cambiaron una Ser

Mera - poseeme Reiji

Movi mis manos en Círculos, del cual sea salia de la ONU aura morada Formando Unas espadas, patee el tentáculo, Era Un tipo pulpo raro y feo asi q me acerque un Gran Velocidad contándolo por en medio, Hasta q lo vi esfumarse, descongele Todo y voltee Hacia Guren y el se Acerco

Guren - cosa q era de la ESA

Mera - almas demoníacas, hueco de Llamadas

Guren - y porque te queria comer?

Mera - Queria mi alma

Me miro Un momento y Puso Una Mano en mi cabeza y empezo a acariciar mi pelo

Guren - Reiji no?

Mera - mm - asintió con la Cabeza

En ESE Momento comence un Sentirme mareada y Todo se torno negro

 **narrador Guren**

Hablando estabamos Hasta q Mera se desmayo le Hable Pero No RESPONDIA, la lleve a la enfermería y tenia q Estar EL Ahí el Agua fiestas de Kureto

Kureto - Guren, quien es la niña

Guren - Mera Hyakuya

Kureto - Hyakuya eh? A donde la llevas

Guren - a la enfermería

Kureto - Bien Te acompaño

Me Queria Negar Pero No queria ocasionar Una pelea, eso de q era y sigo siendo rebelde de la ONU, Llegamos a la enfermeria y La Acoste En Una camilla. Y tomaron signos vitales y eso, me pidieron Muestras de Sangre y les Dije q no era necessary en solitario el Porque de su desmayo, q tengo q Sospechas de FUE Porque la Mordi

Kureto - te quedaras Hasta q despierte?

Guren - SI

Kureto - me quedo

Guren - No q hagas dejare Experimentos Con Ella

Kureto - no lo hare Pero si usare su personal information

Despues de la ONU rato ella empezo a llorar, supuse q tenia Una pesadilla, Pero Unas Marcas de demonio empezaron una Aparecer por los costados de la Cara

Guren - Comenzando this

Kureto - toco ONU arma demoniaca?

Guren - sin

Kureto - Y Como activo ONU demonio

Guren - era prisionera de Krul

Kureto - la q escapo?

Guren - estas en lo Cierto

Then Mera habrió Los ojos de golpe Mostrando tono de color gris de la ONU, queria salir Pero la tomo de los brazos y piernas evitando q hiciera algo desastroso

Guren - ayúdame

Entre Kureto y yo Apenas pudimos Detener SUS Ataques, núms rasguñada

Guren - MERA DESPIERTA DE LA PESADILLA, SAL DE AHI!

Sin Tuve Elección y La Mordi, al Principio batallas Pero DESPUÉS se tranquilizo, jalando de mi pelo, Unas lágrimas Salieron de sus ojos, Volvieron a la Normalidad y Los cerro

Kureto - ya esta - toco mi hombro

Me despegue y limpie el restro de sangre

Kureto - con quien crees q Debio Haber peleado

Guren - Depende del color de de sus ojos

Kureto - grises

Guren - Azusa, normalmente deberia de Ser calmado, no veo el Atacado Porque Haya

Enfermera - Disculpen Pero Deben salir, yo les aviso CUANDO despierte

Kureto - Claro, vamos

Asentí con la cabeza, voltee una Ultima Vez Verla por, bese su frente y le susurre algo

 **narradora Mera**

Lo ultimo q recuerdo FUE q me desmaye y despues empece a escuchar voces

? - Con quien crees q debio de Haber peleado

Esa voz no la conozco y pelear? con quien

? - Depende del color de de sus ojos

E El es Guren

? - GRISes

Guren - Azusa, normalmente deberia de Ser calmado, no veo q Porque Haya Atacado

Acusa? Quien es el, Ahora q lo pienso ESTABA teniendo el sueño en el cual sea Mika y Los Demás Eran asesinados CUANDO ESCUCHE UNA VOZ decirme "tu cuerpo es mio" y Ahí ya no hay nada ESCUCHE

? - Disculpen Pero Deben salir, yo les aviso CUANDO despierte

Esa voz es de una mujer

? - Claro, vamos

En ESE Momento Sentí Como Guren beso mi frente y me DIJO

Guren - En el puente de Sakura

Vaya q sabia Mi Favorito Lugar, CUANDO Salieron, Abrí los ojos para toparme con la enfermera Tratando de inyectarme la ONU liquido de color rojo raro

Mera - Se Puede Saber q es eso?

Enfermera - q algo no importa te

Tomo brazo a la fuerza para inyectar el liquido lo cual sea yo congelé ESA parte de mi piel impidiendo q lo inyectará causando q La Aguja de la jeringa se rompiera, la enfermera me miro con rabia una lo q yo me abalancé Sobre ella tomándola por el cuello , para Ser una Niña tenia Bastante Fuerza y empece a congelar Lentamente su cuello

Mera - Ni se te ocurra volver a Hacerlo O Yo te Matare Misma

Muy a mi mano de su cuello y el hielo se empezo a derretir

Mera - gracias por el Cuidado MIENTRAS ESTABA inconsciente

Y Sali de Ahí, párrafo dirigirme A Donde El Me ESTABA esperando, corri lo mas q Rápido Pude, Cuando iba casi una chocar con un chico de pelo negro y mirada fría gracias q No Fue Así Porque los dos nos HICIMOS de lado

Mera - lo siento tendre mas Cuidado

Iba un Seguir corriendo Cuando me agarro del brazo

Kureto - espera

Mera - q SUCEDE

Kureto - como te llamas

Mera- Mera Hyakuya y tu

Kureto - Kureto Hiragi

me solto

Mera - un lo siento Pero tengo prisa

Kureto - Porque?

Mera - Alguien Me espera atrasada y voy

Kureto - ya veo te acompaño?

Mera - no, no molestes te - Movimientos del hice con las Manos

Kureto - no te preocupes no tengo nada q hacer, mas q acompañar v una dama una bella

Me ruborize y le sonreí

Mera - esta bien Pero iremos corriendo

Kureto - tranquila corro muy Rápido

Mera - el ultimo q Llegue Invita La Cena

Le Dije desde el fondo del pasillo

Kureto - Pero mierda Como llego tan Rápido

narrador Kureto

Iba caminando por los pasillos ¿Hacia la enfermería Donde se hallaba Mera, Cuando la vi corriendo en mi Dirección a lo q casi choca conmigo Si No Fuera Porque nos HICIMOS de lado y EN ESE Momento vi Una gran belleza en ella, Pero en Vez de regañarla por correr en los pasillos

Mera - lo siento tendre mas Cuidado

Pero los antes de q Pudiera Seguir corriendo la detuve por impulso agarrándole del brazo

Kureto - espera

Mera - q SUCEDE

Ahora mierda q le digo y se me Ocurrió la estúpida PREGUNTA

Kureto - como te llamas?

Mera - Mera Hyakuya y tu? - Ya lo sabia

Kureto - Kureto Hiragi

Me Perdí En sus ojos de color rojo vino un CUALQUIERA lo q pensaria q es vampiro de la ONU

Mera - un lo siento Pero tengo prisa

La SOLTE

Kureto - Porque?

Mera - Alguien Me espera atrasada y voy

No Se Porque Pero Sentí celos en ESE Momento

Kureto - ya veo te acompaño?

Mera - no, no molestes del te

Hizo Movimientos con las Manos, Pero q mona (SIGNIFICA linda)

Kureto - no te preocupes no tengo nada q hacer, mas q acompañar v una dama una bella

De Se ruborizó Y Me limite a sonreír, desvíe mi mirada Hacia su cuello Las Marcas ya no tan visibles ERAN

Mera - esta bien Pero iremos corriendo

Kureto - tranquila corro muy Rápido

Mera - El último q Llegue Invita La Cena

ESCUCHE muy Lejos Su Voz y voltee sin ESTABA Y la vi Al final del pasillo

Kureto - Pero mierda Como llego tan Rápido

Y me heche un correr Pero Jamás La Alcance, vi q nos dirigíamos al bosque de sakura, vi Como atravesó Por Encima y darse Una voltereta Por Encima de la barda y Volvió a correr me PREGUNTE ¿Cuanta Resistencia Física tenia? Yo ya ESTABA muriendo del cansancio y ella ninguna Hizo pausa, casi caí de la barda un agradecí lo q hay q Hubiera nadie Porque la Verdad FUE gracioso

narradora Mera

Corri Pude bronceado Rápido Como No me sentia cansada, al contrario me Sentí libre hace tanto q no Corría Así, Vez Tal El Entrenamiento me Sirviö De alguna manera, Sentia el Aire v recorrer mi cara, Llegue Hasta la barda y vi un Guren lo Lejos Así q me monte en la Barda, di una voltereta por Encima Apoyando mis manos y Cayendo de frente y Seguí corriendo, voltee fugazmente y vi Como Kureto casi SE CAIA y me aguante la risa casi llegaba Y Cuando Llegue salte Encima de Guren Tirandome en sus brazos a lo q el me abrazo

Guren - tardaste

Mera - lo siento Tuve Problemas

En ESE Momento llego Kureto, y callo al piso un punto de desfallecer Levantando Una Mano

Kureto - ¿Cuanta. . . Resistencia Física. . . tienes?

Mera - no se, talvez deberias Tomar clases de Entrenamiento con Guren

Guren - Y Porque trajiste un viejo this

Kureto - no tengo estoy viejo 1 año mas q tu, osea 22

Mera - osea q Tienes 21? Q joven

Guren - Claro, Pero Como Es Posible q Una niña de 12 no se canso en lo mas minimum

Kureto - no lo se

Mera - a por Cierto Kureto -San Estuvo graciosa tu Caída

Guren - una es verdad yo también lo vi, jeje Increíble

En ESE Momento Kureto se levanta

Mera - por dios Eres mas alto de lo q pense

Kureto - pues claro, Y Por Cierto Guren Porque la Estas cargando

Guren - celoso?

Me baja y Se Puede Notar el rubor de Kureto

Mera - Cierto pagas por La Cena

Kureto - Suspira

Yuu - MERAA!

Gire y Pude ver un Yuu llamándome y corriendo en mi Dirección

Guren - Se Supone q ESTO IRIA una Ser en solitario de Dos Personas

Lo ESCUCHE con claridad

Mera - jeje, ven

Hice ademán de la ONU y se Acerco y le susurre al oído

Mera - una las 22:00 Lugar en Este Mismo, no tardes

Y Bese su mejilla

Mera - nos vemos Kureto

Y Bese su mejilla, Dirás ¿como? Pues salte, Cuando me dispuse a correr me despedí de los Dos con la mano y me heche una Correr

Kureto - como demonios PUEDE Seguir corriendo y con la ESA Velocidad

Guren - DO n perderé

Kureto - TAMPOCO años

narradora normales

Dos chicos peleando por el Amor de una sola persona, ¿a quien elegirías tu?

Una profecía La ¿cumplirías al Pie de la letra? Dejando de lado Todos Tus Deseos por algo estúpido o serás la estúpida q luchara: Por ello cueste lo q cueste Aun significando Tu Propia Vida o convirtiéndote en un monstruo.

O serás el chico q Hará lo imposible por conquistarla


End file.
